There are presently many known systems in use for storing a variety of types of packages of production items. Many times such items constitute rolls, boxes or some other shape and the present invention can handle this variety of goods. These vary from systems that include relatively low shelving where items can be placed and removed by hand. Placement of items on the shelves can be according to size, model numbers or some other goods description. Other systems involve relatively complex bin or shelving structures where a large number of goods can be stored. In such arrangements, the goods are frequently placed on pallets and the pallets with the goods thereon are thereafter placed within the structure by forklift truck type devices. Still other types of storage systems involve relatively high shelving structures where the device for moving articles to and from the storage area is in the form of an elevator. In some instances, this elevator structure includes a device similar to the tines of a forklift truck that can cooperate with a pallet in order to place and remove articles from the storage structure or a flat plate could be used with the items being stored or retrieved.
In most of these known storage and retrieval systems, the goods being stored and retrieved need to be placed on some type of support that allows them to be moved in and out of the storage area. This support usually takes the form of some type of pallet structure. Thus, it is necessary when transferring or moving the goods, that a pallet structure be used and indeed moved with the goods.
Applicants are aware of a number of prior art patents that relate to various aspects of the present invention insofar as it includes material handling, conveyors, work piece movement and transfer functions. A first series of patents deals with elevator structures or interdigitating finger arrangements wherein two opposing groups of fingers can move through each other in order to lift or move articles. These patents include Normandin, U.S. Pat. No. 732,884, Caesar et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,000, Faeber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,100, and Martin, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,270. Devices for transporting objects by being moved around the object and thereafter lifting it include Fitch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,010, and Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,661. Devices for moving pallets or otherwise involving pallets are disclosed in Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,294, and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,267. Scordato, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,320, discloses a device for lifting a roll of cloth by arms which engage a structure at each end while conveyor mechanisms or systems are shown in Keller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,964, Rockhill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,567, and Eliassen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,557.
Another series of patents that show devices for otherwise transferring work pieces of a variety of types include Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,601, Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,763, Ashworth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,284, Petros et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,518, Budris et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,270 and Kushigian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,571.
None of these patents, however, disclose the particular handling and storage system set forth and described herein. In particular, none describe the particular bin and support structures contemplated by the present invention or the particular transport and transfer apparatus as are disclosed and used herein. Further, none suggest or disclose the overall concept for dealing with either rolled or boxed materials, as does the present invention, including the way in which such goods are easily and correctly deposited on and retrieved from a bin support structure.